Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to wireless communication and, more particularly, to handover.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Procedures for handover of a user equipment (UE) from a first base station to a second base station are known. The Third Generation Partnership Program (3GPP) has proposed coverage enhancement (CE) for Machine Type Communications (MTC) in LTE. 3GPP standards include CE levels and CE level criteria.